Users take digital pictures at all zoom levels and from all angles. Sometimes, these digital pictures are taken such that the subject does not appear upright. In some cases this may be intentional, and in other cases this may not be intentional. Users also scan analog and/or digital items in order to create digital soft copies. Again, sometimes unintentionally, the analog and/or digital items may be scanned in at a slight tilt. Users may desire to take more accurate digital pictures of a subject.